


Magic Cuffs

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Magic Trick, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Loki offers to show you a “magic tick” but it turns out to be something more sinister and/naughty.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Magic Cuffs

A quarter appeared in Loki’s hand. You swiped behind your ear and giggled. 

“Well done.” You clapped. “I’m impressed.  
“You’re going to love my next trick.” Loki gave a warm smile. 

The demigod struck you as so standoffish, but his impromptu magic show was turning into a lot of fun. Maybe you had misjudged the guy. 

“I’ll need your assistance for this one.” He took your hand and you got up from the couch. “Turn around my lovely assistant.” 

“Assistant?” It was a lazy day at Stark Tower and nobody else was around. Seeing the card tricks and flowers out of hats was a nice way to waste the afternoon. “I think there needs to be more of an audience for me to qualify as assistant.” 

“Put your hands behind your back please.” You shrugged and did as you were told, happy he wasn’t going to cut you in half with his sword. 

Click. Click. The cold metal cuffed around each of your wrists. 

“Ooh?” You smiled. “Going to break me out?” 

“I cannot believe this worked.” Loki’s hands were on your shoulders as he spun you back to face him. “So simple.” 

His hand cupped your cheek as his mouth leaned down to yours. 

“Woah!” You turned your head to the side and tugged your wrists. “What the hell?” 

You would have toppled over if he hand hadn’t snaked around your waist. Cold lips touched your neck and you tried to back away, pulling on the cuffs. 

“Stop!” If you kicked you were going to fall. You tried to regain your balance. “KNOCK IT OFF!” 

“Oh I have wanted this for too long to stop now pet.” Loki stood back up and let out a deep breath. 

His eyes scanned your body with a strange lust. You started to turn, unsure how to react, when he reached out and grabbed the top of your dress.

RIPPPPP. The sound echoed off the walls. The garment might as well have been made of paper. 

“STOP!” You tried to turn and kick him, but he caught your thigh and hoisted you in the air like you weighed nothing. “THIS ISN’T FUNNY!”

“No, but it will be fun.” He dropped you on the couch and crawled on top of you. “I have dreamed of having you this way for too long pet.”

“Loki, stop.” The bite of the cuffs began to hurt as you struggled, your heart rate soaring. “You’re scaring me.” 

“Nothing to fear.” He grabbed your underwear and yanked them away like they were nothing. “I want you to enjoy this as much as I will.” 

You tried to shut your thighs, but he was between them, You shrieked and scooted back on the couch, hoping to melt into the cushion. 

Loki’s head dipped between your legs. 

“WHAT? NO!” You started to pant as his tongue ran up your pussy, his mouth covering all of you. “STOP!”

It happened too fast. Your head was spinning. 

“Such a tease pet.” He looked up, licking his lips. “You were already excited for me. My eager girl.” 

“Stop!’ Embarrassment flooded you as your brain tried to play catch up with your body. 

Were you turned on? How? The thought made you pause your fighting and Loki went back on his knees. He shoved his pants down and a monster sprung free. Your mouth fell open in shock. 

“NO!” You started to struggle again, but without your hands and his body there wasn’t anywhere to go. 

“Nothing to fear.” Loki dragged his head over your wetness. “It will only hurt for a moment. You will get accustomed to me.” 

“Please.” You started to shake. “I don’t want this!”

“Of course you do.” Loki began to push inside of you, his head feeling massive. “Your body certainly does.” 

“I…I…” You tried to breathe as he sank into you, stretching and filling you with a burn. “IT HURTS! Please!!”

“Let’s get this out of the way.” He stopped his descent to yank your bra off. “There. So beautiful, I want to see all of you. Have all of you. Take all of you.” 

Tears stung your eyes as you looked away. You whimpered as he continued, your pussy taking him easier than it should have. Why? Why were you aroused?

“Turn that mind off pet.” Loki leaned over you, the cloth of his shirt rough on your sensitive nipples. “What he have is magical.” 

“Fuck you!” You tried to spread your legs, hoping to ease the burn his cock was causing in your pussy. 

“Gladly.” Loki grabbed your hips and turned, sitting up and pulling you on top of him.

You cried out as gravity made you impale yourself on him. His cock poked at your cervix and you gasped. 

“So beautiful.” His fingers dug into your hips as he guided you, rocking your body back and forth, forcing your clit to grind against him. “My beauty.” 

“Please.” You winced as your head fell forward. He was too strong. 

“Please what pet?” Loki kissed your cheek. “You need more?” 

He pushed you harder, faster and you moaned. 

“Such wonderful noises you make.” Loki began thrusting with your movement. “How glorious you feel. Perfect for me.” 

Your head was swirling in overdrive. It felt good. Shame spread. It felt so good. You hated yourself, but you said the word again.

“Please?” You lifted your head and looked into his eyes. 

He grinned at you as he began moving faster and faster. It was unnatural, but right. So right. 

You tried to keep up with him, but your body was turning into mush as the orgasm gathered in your center. 

“I am going to cum with you love.” Loki bit his lip. “Look at me.” 

Your eyes connected with his. 

“Together.” Power glared at you and you almost melted. “One. Two.”

Loki pushed down hard and you screamed, being so stuffed with him was too much. Euphoria rolled through your body as you finished on his cock, exploding all over him. 

He let out a moan and stilled your hips, filling you with his creamy seed. You collapsed on top of him, erratic breathing that matched his own. 

“Take the cuffs off.” You had no fight left. 

“I don’t think so pet.” Loki kissed the top of your head. “I have a lot more defiance to fuck out of you first.” 

You whimpered, more because his threat caused excitement. Apparently he was going to ruin you with his sword.


End file.
